tokfandomcom-20200215-history
Universal health care
Universal healthcare (also called universal health coverage, universal coverage, or universal care) is a system that provides health care and financial protection to all residents of a particular country or region. It is organized around providing a specified package of benefits to all members of a society with the end goal of providing financial risk protection, improved access to health services, and improved health outcomes. Universal healthcare does not imply coverage for all people for everything, only that all people have access to healthcare. Some universal healthcare systems are government funded, while others are based on a requirement that all citizens purchase private health insurance. Universal healthcare can be determined by three critical dimensions: who is covered, what services are covered, and how much of the cost is covered. It is described by the as a situation where citizens can access health services without incurring financial hardship. The Director General of WHO describes universal health coverage as the “single most powerful concept that public health has to offer” since it unifies “services and delivers them in a comprehensive and integrated way”. One of the goals with universal healthcare is to create a system of protection which provides equality of opportunity for people to enjoy the highest possible level of health. As part of , United Nations member states have agreed to work toward worldwide universal health coverage by 2030. History The first move towards a national health insurance system was launched in in 1883, with the Sickness Insurance Law. Industrial employers were mandated to provide injury and illness insurance for their low-wage workers, and the system was funded and administered by employees and employers through "sick funds", which were drawn from deductions in workers' wages and from employers' contributions. Other countries soon began to follow suit. In the , the provided coverage for primary care (but not specialist or hospital care) for wage earners, covering about one third of the population. The established a similar system in 1912, and other industrialized countries began following suit. By the 1930s, similar systems existed in virtually all of Western and Central Europe. introduced an employee health insurance law in 1927, expanding further upon it in 1935 and 1940. Following the of 1917, the established a fully public and centralized health care system in 1920. However, it was not a truly universal system at that point, as rural residents were not covered. In , a universal health care system was created in a series of steps, from 1939 to 1941. In , the state of introduced a free public hospital system in the 1940s. Following , universal health care systems began to be set up around the world. On July 5, 1948, the United Kingdom launched its universal . Universal health care was next introduced in the of (1955), (1956), (1956), (1961), and (1964). Universal health insurance was then introduced in (1961), and in through stages, starting with the province of in 1962, followed by the rest of Canada from 1968 to 1972. The Soviet Union extended universal health care to its rural residents in 1969. introduced its Servizio Sanitario Nazionale (National Health Service) in 1978. Universal health insurance was implemented in beginning with the Medibank system which led to universal coverage under the system. From the 1970s to the 2000s, Southern and Western European countries began introducing universal coverage, most of them building upon previous health insurance programs to cover the whole population. For example, built upon its 1928 national health insurance system, with subsequent legislation covering a larger and larger percentage of the population, until the remaining 1% of the population that was uninsured received coverage in 2000. In addition, universal health coverage was introduced in some n countries, including (1989), (1995), (1995), and (2001). Following the collapse of the Soviet Union, retained and reformed its universal health care system, as did other former Soviet nations and countries. Beyond the 1990s, many countries in , the , , and the region, including developing countries, took steps to bring their populations under universal health coverage, including which has the largest universal health care system in the world and 's which improved coverage up to 80% of the population. A 2012 study examined progress being made by these countries, focusing on nine in particular: , , , , , , , the , and . Funding models Universal health care in most countries has been achieved by a mixed model of funding. General taxation revenue is the primary source of funding, but in many countries it is supplemented by specific levies (which may be charged to the individual and/or an employer) or with the option of private payments (by direct or optional insurance) for services beyond those covered by the public system. Almost all European systems are financed through a mix of public and private contributions. Most universal health care systems are funded primarily by (like in , Spain, Denmark, and Sweden). Some nations, such as Germany, France, and Japan, employ a multipayer system in which health care is funded by private and public contributions. However, much of the non-government funding is by contributions by employers and employees to regulated sickness funds. Contributions are compulsory and defined according to law. A distinction is also made between municipal and national healthcare funding. For example, one model is that the bulk of the healthcare is funded by the municipality, speciality healthcare is provided and possibly funded by a larger entity, such as a municipal co-operation board or the state, and the medications are paid by a state agency. A paper by Sherry A. Glied from found that universal health care systems are modestly redistributive, and that the progressivity of health care financing has limited implications for overall . Compulsory insurance This is usually enforced via legislation requiring residents to purchase insurance, but sometimes the government provides the insurance. Sometimes, there may be a choice of multiple public and private funds providing a standard service (as in Germany) or sometimes just a single public fund (as in Canada). is based on compulsory insurance. In some European countries, in which private insurance and universal health care coexist, such as Germany, Belgium, and the Netherlands, the problem of is overcome by using a risk compensation pool to equalize, as far as possible, the risks between funds. Thus, a fund with a predominantly healthy, younger population has to pay into a compensation pool and a fund with an older and predominantly less healthy population would receive funds from the pool. In this way, sickness funds compete on price, and there is no advantage to eliminate people with higher risks because they are compensated for by means of risk-adjusted capitation payments. Funds are not allowed to pick and choose their policyholders or deny coverage, but they compete mainly on price and service. In some countries, the basic coverage level is set by the government and cannot be modified. The at one time had a "community rating" system by , effectively a single-payer or common risk pool. The government later opened VHI to competition but without a compensation pool. That resulted in foreign insurance companies entering the Irish market and offering cheap health insurance to relatively healthy segments of the market, which then made higher profits at VHI's expense. The government later reintroduced community rating by a pooling arrangement and at least one main major insurance company, BUPA, withdrew from the Irish market. In Poland, people are obliged to pay a percentage of the average monthly wage to the state if they are not covered by private insurance. Among the potential solutions posited by economists are single-payer systems as well as other methods of ensuring that health insurance is universal, such as by requiring all citizens to purchase insurance or limiting the ability of insurance companies to deny insurance to individuals or vary price between individuals. Single payer Single-payer health care is a system in which the government, rather than private insurers, pays for all costs. Single-payer systems may contract for healthcare services from private organizations (as is the case in ) or own and employ healthcare resources and personnel (as was the case in before the introduction of the ). "Single-payer" thus describes only the funding mechanism and refers to health care financed by a single public body from a single fund and does not specify the type of delivery or for whom doctors work. Although the fund holder is usually the state, some forms of single-payer use a mixed public-private system. Tax-based financing In tax-based financing, individuals contribute to the provision of health services through various taxes. These are typically pooled across the whole population, unless local governments raise and retain tax revenues. Some countries (notably the United Kingdom, Canada, Ireland, New Zealand, , Spain, Portugal, and the ) choose to fund health care directly from taxation alone. Other countries with insurance-based systems effectively meet the cost of insuring those unable to insure themselves via arrangements funded from taxation, either by directly paying their medical bills or by paying for insurance premiums for those affected. Social health insurance In a social health insurance system, contributions from workers, the self-employed, enterprises, and governments are pooled into a single or multiple funds on a compulsory basis. It is based on risk pooling. The social health insurance model is also referred to as the 'Bismarck Model,' after Prussian Chancellor , who introduced the first universal health care system in Germany in the 19th century. The funds typically contract with a mix of public and private providers for the provision of a specified benefit package. Preventive and public health care may be provided by these funds or responsibility kept solely by the Ministry of Health. Within social health insurance, a number of functions may be executed by parastatal or non-governmental sickness funds or in a few cases, by private health insurance companies. Social health insurance is used in a number of Western European countries and increasingly in Eastern Europe as well as in Israel and Japan. Private insurance In private health insurance, premiums are paid directly from employers, associations, individuals, and families to insurance companies, which pool risks across their membership base. Private insurance includes policies sold by commercial for profit firms, non-profit companies, and community health insurers. Generally, private insurance is voluntary in contrast to social insurance programs, which tend to be compulsory. In some countries with universal coverage, private insurance often excludes many health conditions that are expensive and the state health care system can provide. For example, in the United Kingdom, one of the largest private health care providers is , which has a long list of general exclusions even in its highest coverage policy, most of which are routinely provided by the . In the United States, dialysis treatment for is generally paid for by government, not by the insurance industry. Those with privatized ( ) are the exception and must get their dialysis paid through their insurance company, but with end stage generally cannot buy Medicare Advantage plans. In the Netherlands, which has regulated competition for its main insurance system (but subject to a budget cap), insurers must cover a basic package for all enrollees, but may choose which additional services they cover in other, supplementary plans (which most people possess - citation needed). The has also suggested that the country should embrace insurance to achieve universal health coverage. General tax revenue is currently used to meet the essential health requirements of all people. Community-based health insurance A particular form of private health insurance that has often emerged if financial risk protection mechanisms have only a limited impact is community-based health insurance. Individual members of a specific community pay to a collective health fund, which they can draw from when they need of medical care. Contributions are not risk-related, and there is generally a high level of community involvement in the running of these plans. Implementation and comparisons -adjusted, among various countries}} Universal health care systems vary according to the degree of government involvement in providing care and/or health insurance. In some countries, such as the UK, Spain, Italy, Australia, and the Nordic countries, the government has a high degree of involvement in the commissioning or delivery of health care services and access is based on residence rights, not on the purchase of insurance. Others have a much more pluralistic delivery system, based on obligatory health with contributory insurance rates related to salaries or income and usually funded by employers and beneficiaries jointly. Sometimes, the health funds are derived from a mixture of insurance premiums, salary related mandatory contributions by employees and/or employers to regulated sickness funds, and by government taxes. These insurance based systems tend to reimburse private or public medical providers, often at heavily regulated rates, through mutual or publicly owned medical insurers. A few countries, such as the Netherlands and Switzerland, operate via privately owned but heavily regulated private insurers, which are not allowed to make a profit from the mandatory element of insurance but can profit by selling supplemental insurance. Universal health care is a broad concept that has been implemented in several ways. The common denominator for all such programs is some form of government action aimed at extending access to health care as widely as possible and setting minimum standards. Most implement universal health care through legislation, regulation, and taxation. Legislation and regulation direct what care must be provided, to whom, and on what basis. Usually, some costs are borne by the patient at the time of consumption, but the bulk of costs come from a combination of compulsory insurance and tax revenues. Some programs are paid for entirely out of tax revenues. In others, tax revenues are used either to fund insurance for the very poor or for those needing long-term chronic care. A critical concept in the delivery of universal healthcare is that of . This is a way of organising the delivery, and allocating resources, of healthcare (and potentially social care) based on populations in a given geography with a common need (such as , , ). Rather than focus on institutions such as hospitals, primary care, community care etc. the system focuses on the population with a common as a whole. This includes people currently being treated, and those that are not being treated but should be (i.e. where there is ). This approach encourages and a more effective use of resources. The United Kingdom in 2003 published an international comparison of ten different health care systems in ten developed countries, nine universal systems against one non-universal system (the United States), and their relative costs and key health outcomes. A wider international comparison of 16 countries, each with universal health care, was published by the in 2004. In some cases, government involvement also includes directly managing the , but many countries use mixed public-private systems to deliver universal health care. The topic of Universal Health Care has gained more prominence since the inception of the Affordable Care Act which passed Congress on March 23, 2010 during the Obama Administration. The concept of Universal Health Care was originated over 70 years ago when Congress passed the Medicaid and Medicare Act. During the Reagan Administration, healthcare passed from a non-profit organization into a free market system causing the accessibility to healthcare for the American public to decline. Moreover, this free market system has shown that regardless if patients are being covered for the same services, wealthier patients have been shown to receive better care. Not only does socioeconomic status affect the type of care received, racial and ethnic prejudices are also affecting services and treatments. Even though the Affordable Care Act was meant to level the playing field for health services by basing the model on European structures; a complete model of the European and Canadian structures will not work within the United States governmental structure due to the political ideologies. Most recently the Trump Administration wants to repeal and replace the Affordable Care Act entirely. Once the ideologies change, the plausibility of Universal Healthcare working in the United States will increase and will provide better accessibility to all Americans and possibly help to yet again restructure the healthcare organization into a system of affordability and access. References Category:Health care